leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kha'Zix/@comment-24292179-20141228172106
I've been playing league and Kha'Xiz for quite a while and to bring him on par with other junglers this is what I strongly believe riot should do to his kit. All of my suggestions, propositions, etc are to improve his early game a little to take him into the late game WITHOUT trying to make him into the no-skill high-reward assassin/fighter he was once feared for. I'm not trying to get him perma-banned in ranked play, I just want him to be on par with the current Season 5 junglers as he has fallen back, hard. ---- Innate ability: Change the damage formula, seriously. It's way too complex for what it does. The slow % and duration is perfect but the damage is very weak early and good enough late. This should be changed from: (10 + 5 / 10 / 15 / 10 at each level) (+ 50% AP) bonus magic damage To: (23.5 + 9.25 at each level) (+ 50% AP) bonus magic damage This way his early damage isn't far behind but just right. At level 18 it is the same as the old formula (also changing it to physical would of course be nice but we probably won't see that change). ---- Q: I spent two hours trying to see if I could make this scale off total AD. And it does, but what that means is that his early would be amazing and his late would be weaker than what it is now. Riot did pretty well here during the last update for his Q. So I've decided that if they just gave it an extra 20 damage per rank his early non-isolated Q would be better. But then I thought about it and I'm not sure how Riot or the community would think about it, especially since they JUST gave him back damage to his non-isolated Q. But if you guys think (like how I do) I think this would be a nice touch, and to those that think this is too much then instead of +20 for all ranks the increase can be diminishing like this: +20 / +15 / +10 / +5 / +0 . So his new Q would either look like: *Physical damage: 90 / 115 / 140 / 165 / 190 (+ 120% bonus AD) Or: *Physical damage: 90 / 110 / 130 / 150 / 170 (+ 120% bonus AD) The isolation radius increase from 350 to 500 was in my opinion one of the harshest things to do for Kha'Zix. Because turrets and minions count as allies, the enemy REALLY has to be isolated for this to even be useful. I'm not saying to bring it back to 350. I know that was too small and it was really easy to abuse in teamfights. What I suggest they do is reduce the isolation radius. I'm not sure by how much because I don't want to break him, I think if there was a middle ground it may work. So let's say (350+500)/2 = 425. If it were to be reduced to 425 I think it would be great, especially since 425 is still farther than the radius for flash. ---- W: The past nerf to it's late game damage and buff to his eary game damage was justifiable, totally neccesary as it's for utility not poke. What I dislike about this is the cooldown, to me Riot increased the cooldown by 2 seconds because they thought the 20% slow was giving him too much chase potential or his sustain in the jungle was happening too often. Understandabe but now it's mediocre, what it does in it's current state doesn't justify the cooldown and making it scale down from 10 to 8 second wouldn't fix anything for junglers either. What they should do is, if they want to keep the 10 second cooldown, to increase the slow from 20% to 25% (his evolved W would now be exactly twice than it's non-evolvedd Void Spikes) and to change the heal from: *Heal: 40 / 70 / 100 / 130 / 160 (+ 50% AP) To: *Heal: 50% of damage dealt (+ 50% AP) This is not broken and here's how. First off it's perfect for jungling since Void Spikes deals extra damage against monsters, so his jungle sustain is better than lane sustain. Secondly, you wont have weak heals through mid game if you get ahead (or late game), when you get ahead you'll have more AD and that means better heals. Now hear me out, his W scales on bonus AD, so that doesn't mean he's going to heal half of his hp every W. Let's say for example you reach 400 total AD (yes it's a bit squishy, this is for an example not related to the meta). If we take away the AD gained through levels (108) then 292 AD is slapped onto Void Spikes damage. (292+200)/2 this makes it a 246 heal. This is 86 more than the current heal at max rank at level 18 (not that the level matter but you can see that at level 18 the heal is pretty crap in it's current state if you ever needed to use it). ---- E: If it's not broken, don't fix it. Everything about his E is fine the way it is, The only thing I can see Riot doing is changing the 20% bonus AD scaling to 20% total AD scaling for a little more edge (it would actually improve his clear in the jungle without making him into the AoE reset nuker he once was with that 80% bonus AD scaling that thankfully Riot nerfed to the ground). ---- R: Let me start off by saying the recent Rengar changes have improved his quality of play both as an ally and an opponent without being toxic. One of those changes was to make his bone-tooth necklace not lose stacks, which is really awesome. But for those who have played Rengar like I have you'd know that he had to earn that feature through 'The Hunt!' quest. Now it`s been given to him for free and it's time for Kha`Zix to get that now. Kha`Zix really needs that 4th evolution point, whether they give it to him at level 1 or 18 is not my call but they need to do it. People complain that it would make him broken but there`s no way it can, in his current state there aren't multiple builds that use different evolution patterns. Why? Because almost everyone evolves the same way in the end. It's been like that everytime something changes to his kit. The WEAKEST evolution is left for last, not "oh, maybe I need more damage and mobility, I should evolve my R", it just doesn't work like that anymore and we all know that. Also, it's always a nice visual improvement to see a fully evolved Kha'Zix. One last change I would seriously love on him is what everyone is avoiding, it's the damage reduction BUT I do not want the 50% that riot somehow thought was a good idea. Damage reduction would be nice, he is an Assassin/Fighter after all, so giving him a boost in that beefiness would be wonderful. A damage reduction value of 50% just made him extremely tanky without have to build a little tanky so people just stacked damage and evolved R to stay in the teamfights longer to destory everything faster. My proposition is to bring back the damage reduction at a static value of 15%. Decent enough to make him take less damage but not absurdly enough to make him very difficult to kill when focused. ---- Those are all my thoughts on Kha'Zix, I hope you guys read it all and have any opinions, critique and/or feedback about this. I'd love to discuss more about this topic for those interested, even if they're you're own ideas that you'd like to bring to the light.